Gypsy
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather decides to spend her time ice skating after the events of TDWT, but little does she know that a mysterious stranger loves it as well. A songfic based on the Fleetwood Mac song. One-shot Heather/Justin. Huge fluff included. Very sweet and romantic!


**"Gypsy"**

**Rated K for just pure fluffy sweetness**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Fleetwood Mac song or the Total Drama series. Plus, this takes place months after Heather wins Total Drama World Tour in which it should have been the real ending you Canadian bastards! I apologize for the bastard thing. So...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A cold winter day.<p>

It was interesting enough that it had to snow like this.

It was somewhere around December, and so far Heather had one only thing on his mind. And that was ice skating. Heather always enjoyed the spirit of ice skating. She even hoped one day...that she would compete in the olympics one day and bring the gold medal home to her native Canada. But something was missing...

Oh yeah, Alejandro...he hated the sport let alone detested it. Oh sure, he might had charmed her back in Total Drama World Tour, but Heather decided he didn't want part of it anymore. Somehow, she did the right thing by dumping him and going for the money. Unfortunately for Heather, Ezekiel took it all away from her hands and made the whole entire briefcase with the million dollars disappear like that.

But she moved on from the money as well. So just to clear her mind, she discovered the joy of ice skating. Luckily, the river became cold enough for her to put on her ice skates and just glide away to paradise.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm...feels good." Heather said as she took a breath of fresh air and stepped outside in the snowy midnight.

Those sounds of her skates hitting the ice was pure rapture. With every glide, Heather felt she was alive for the first time. No money, no Alejandro...just peace and quiet...

The showy wind even blew on her glorious black hair. It was like a sea of Heaven that flows like smooth tranquility...

Heather enjoyed it a little bit until...Heather saw a shadowy figure away from her. The figure was like Alejandro at first with the toned physique and that charming smile, and not to mention that smooth, heartwarming shaggy black hair.

But to her surprise, it was Justin who decided to surprise her by putting on the breaks. The ice particles that flew as soon as he stopped tickled Heather's face. It would have annoyed her as such, but she decided to let it slide.

"J-Justin? What on earth are you doing here? Cant you see I'm trying to have peace and quiet here?" Heather said, being a little upset at the handsome Hawaiian model.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to see who it was that walked on ocean like this. I could have sworn it would be a vicious sasquatch, but I knew firsthand it was you." he said displaying that world-famous smile of his. Was Justin teasing her like this or basically...he was just being playful at her?

"Basically, I think 'me' was the right answer...still, what are you doing here?" She said being so unsure by Justin's sudden appearance.

"I always go ice skating in the night whenever I wanna clear my mind from this mess."

Heather's mind suddenly had wings. Did Justin like ice skating? The same thing that Heather always liked? Whatever it was...Heather had to be sure?

"You like ice skating, too?" she questioned him.

"All in all, I do..." he replied, as Justin looked very cool like a cucumber on ice combined.

"Really?" Heather spoke as he performed around circles around him. "Because, I'm really interested in a guy who can keep up with me in ice skating."

"I see...how about a race?" Justin spoke to her as he offered the Queen Bee a challenge.

"I warn you...I can be very well-trained."

"Uh-huh...well, I tell you what...if I win...and I get a chance to go out with you..." Justin spoke very musk-ily to her.

"Okay, but what happens...if I win..." Heather spoke as she put the brakes. Those ice particles definitely teased Justin a bit.

"If you win...I have to dress like you for a whole day. But here are the rules...6 rows of circles and back to Playa De Losers. Sound good...?" Justin said as he put himself in speed-skating like stance.

"I accept...but there's only one thing I forgot to mention to you..."

"Whats that?"

Heather was going to respond, but she knew the only way how...

"See ya, sucker!" Heather exclaimed as she took off. Justin was playfully annoyed by that.

"Oh, we'll see who the sucker is alright...!" Justin said with a playful smirk and started to chase her around the whole freezing icy river.

_**So I'm back to the velvet underground**_  
><em><strong>Back to the floor that I love<strong>_  
><em><strong>To a room with some lace and paper flowers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back to the gypsy...that I was...to the gypsy...that I was...<strong>_

It was now 3 laps around in a circle and so far, Heather was already beating Justin in the race. She had taken a head start becuase Justin didn't have time to get himself ready. He was catching up to her though.

"I have you now, Heather. Prepare for the tornado that is Justin himself!" he said proudly. Heather let out a playful giggle. First it was Alejandro and that hurricane of his and now Justin with a tornado? She knew that he was hilarious enough to make her laugh.

"Oooh...I'm scared..." Heather smiled right at him like she was pretended to be threatened by Justin's fightin' words._  
><em>

_**And it all comes down to you**_  
><em><strong>Well you know that it does, well...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lightning strikes...maybe once...maybe twice...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh...and it lights up the night...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you see your gypsy...<strong>_  
><em><strong>You see your gypsy...<strong>_

Meanwhile, on the last lap...Heather could feel something about to come up behind her.

"What the-?" Heather's voice was cut off as Justin lifted her up in the air with all the might he had left. Heather was a bit freaked out by this.

"Aaah! Put me down! I don't feel comfortable like this!" she replied as Justin lifted her up making Heather act like a human B2 Stealth Bomber. Okay, maybe, she may not be good at dancing, skating or racing with a partner.

"Come on...just get the hang of this! I got you!" he said as held her up for a record amount of time. With such strength like that...Justin must basically work out.

"But what about the race?"

"I decided I changed my mind...I think this is something way more better..." Justin smirked as Heather started to feel uneasy in her stomach.

"Aren't your arms gonna get tired soon enough?" Heather shouted so loud, it could almost scare the birds away. But Justin was unaffected by her scream.

"Just trust me...I won't let you go..." Justin replied, as he promised her not to make her fall.

_**To the gypsy...**_  
><em><strong>That remains...<strong>_  
><em><strong>She faces freedom...<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a little fear...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have no fear...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have only love...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I was a child...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the child was enough...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enough for me to love...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enough to love...<strong>_

"Okay...here it comes..." Heather spoke as she took a few warm breaths...

...and lifted her arms like a precious dove or an precious snow angel. With Justin still holding her from the sky, Heather didn't act so scared one bit. It was actually comfortingto say the least.

"I'm doing it! Justin...I'm actually doing it!" Heather said proudly as she felt like she was flying high. Justin enjoyed the beautiful sight from up above. Her graceful shadow even eclipsed the full moon itself.

Justin managed to hold her up for another few minutes before his arms gave out. So he decided to put Heather down so that he could let his arms rest.

As soon as they were face to face. Justin was caught off by Heather's sudden intoxicating eyes...it was so raven-istic and so passionate...that her eyes displayed such true sadness inside. He gazed on those precious eyes for another few minutes.

_"_You like holding me don't you? I feel like I could use some warmth..." Heather said innocently as her voice seduced Justin's heart and soul. It added a bit of sweetness to her tone of voice as well.

"Well...why not..." Justin said back to her with such quietness in his voice. It was such quietness, that Justin became so sexy with each second that passed on this nocturnal night. Heather then turned around behind_  
><em>

_**She is dancing away from you now**_  
><em><strong>She was just a wish<strong>_  
><em><strong>She was just...a wish<strong>_  
><em><strong>And her memory is all that is left for you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>You see your gypsy...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, you see your gypsy...<strong>_

Meanwhile, Justin continued to hold Heather tenderly behind her. They felt like a Fleetwood Mac song was playing in their minds.

When she was snuggling her...he could feel his whole heart melt just like that. He displayed a smile unlike never before seen and unlike Heather has never seen before. This wasn't like any smile that Alejandro gave to her in the past, in which it was secret evil, heartless smile. Justin's was a compassionate, caring, loving smile. 

It was the smile that made Heather swoon with much care and thoughtfulness. Who knew of all times that this was a new interesting side of Justin? Heather really started to feel right at home as she was holding Justin as well. Heather was purring like a little black kitty looking to be loved and caressed all over, and Justin was looking to comply.

They we're soon stopped when they landed on the soft, relaxing pillow of snow. Justin and Heather became surprised as they fell, and let out a quick laugh. But to their surprise...Justin landed right on top of Heather._  
><em>

_**Ooooooh..oh...lightning strikes...**_  
><em><strong>Maybe once...maybe twice...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it all comes down to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooooooh...oh...and it all comes down to you...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lightning strikes...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe once...maybe twice...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it all comes down to you... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I still see your, your bright eyes...bright eyes...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it all comes down to you<strong>_

They both gazed at each other everlastingly, knowing that in each other's hearts that this snowy moment would last forever between the handsome male model and the beautiful Queen Bee herself.

"Heather...you are unlike anyone I've ever seen before. I don't want this to end forever..." Justin said to her, being the most quiet passionate romantic on this face of this earth.

"You know what...?" Heather said being a little upset at Justin, but somehow...his face turned to surprise as Heather...

..surprised Justin with a warm, passionate kiss to his puffy lips. It was a sign that Heather would never have to be alone forever. The perfect man who Heather was searching for wasn't Alejandro...but it was Justin all along.

"We'll make it last forever..." Heather said, as her beautiful tender words spoke to Justin like melting chocolate.

The two continued to kiss passionately lying in the snow.

Somehow, it was a perfect ending in a snowy night among the nocturnal full moon that shined upon the new-found couple forever...

* * *

><p><strong>I always love writing HeatherJustin fluff like this...when you picture them together...it's just so mushy and heartwarming. I decided to let it flow with the ice skating scene. I hope everyone who isn't a fan enjoyed it as well! Read and review, please! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
